Sako Yarrowman
Sako Yarrowman is a Mandrake pirate and the second mate of the Flying Dutchman. Appearance Sako is slim and of medium height with pink hair that stops between his chin and shoulders. He also has pollen yellow eyes. He's often seen wearing makeup. He's fond of wearing flamboyant colors and clothes that some characters remark make him look like a jester or a venomous animal's warning colors. Sako is genderfluid and presents as a man most of the time, but he sometimes presents himself in a feminine fashion. Personality Sako is a very flamboyant and flirty individual. He is someone who seems to have no filter and says whatever's on his mind at the time. He has a taste for the finer things in life, despite being a pirate. He's prone to making innuendos and when he's hungry, he tends to think with his stomach. While he can come off as hedonistic, Sako is also genuinely caring. He's mentioned to know every Flying Dutchman crew member by name. He's very positive around the ship. He's empathetic toward people who've been abused, since he was an abuse victim when he was human. Sako almost ironically enjoys gardening. Biography Life as a Human Sako's mother was married to the man who got her pregnant. This man was abusive to his wife and to Sako himself. However, his mother tried to shield Sako by spending as much time as they could in the temple of Demeter. She became a devoted acolyte of the earth goddess. One night, when Sako's father was heavily intoxicated, he snapped and started beating the teenaged Sako and his mother. His mother cried out a prayer to Demeter for help before being beaten to death. When his father turned his fists on Sako, the goddess, angry at the father for killing one of her most devoted followers, intervened and turned Sako into a Mandrake just as he was about to die. His father became his first meal as a Mandrake. At first, Sako disliked his new form, he eventually grew to like life as a Mandrake and began revering Demeter in thanks. He also revered Dionysus, the hedonistic god who was also a patron to those confused about their gender. Due to being cheated out of death and committing patricide, Hades sent the Furies after Sako, which angered Demeter, leading to a short war between the two gods. Sako himself was saved by the Furies' son Damionos, and the two became friends after this incident. Abilities *Plant Magic: Sako can use magic to grow plants. This usually manifests with him growing vines to use as extensions of his limbs. *Dryads: Sako has a troupe of dryads mentally linked to him and act as humanoid vines. If one dies, he can generate a replacement. *Carnivorous diet: Sako is based around a Venus flytrap and therefore draws most of his energy from drinking blood and eating human flesh. Relationships Quintet *Kieran Baines: Kieran, the first mate of the Flying Dutchman, is the first person Sako gets romantically involved with. In fact, Kieran is the reason Sako joined the Flying Dutchman crew after the Blood Rose crew split up. *Lux Seaborn: Sako and Kieran gradually became involved with their captain, Lux, during their years as the leaders of the Flying Dutchman crew, as Lux found that Sako was someone who could make her laugh and feel good emotionally. *Rachelle Desjardins: Rachelle is romantically with Lux and Tasha, but Sako and Rachelle share a very close friendship. *Tasha Blackwater. Friends *Lorcan Blackthorn: When Lorcan and Sako meet, their relationship is rocky at first, but Sako develops almost a fatherly connection with Lorcan. Sako allowed himself to be set aflame in order to rescue Lorcan and Evangeline Helder from the Black River. Because of this, Lorcan begins to trust him more. *Lityerses Therizo: Sako recognized that Lityerses was being abused by his father and told the other pirates to spare him. Because of this, Lityerses begins to trust Sako faster than he did other pirates. He even opens up to him about his fears. Similar to Lorcan, Sako acts fatherly toward Lityerses. *Mal Wrayburn: Sako and Mal are shown to have a friendly, playful relationship. Trivia *Sako was one of the first polyamorous characters Devil DM planned. *He's based off an interpretation of Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors that DeDe saw in her high school's adaptation of the musical. Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:He/Him Category:Monsters Category:Mandrakes Category:Devil DM Characters Category:Greek Characters Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Pirates Category:Flying Dutchman Crew Members Category:Blood Rose Crew Members Category:Pirates of the Infinite Blue Characters Category:A to Z Category:Nonbinary Characters